


Escalation (or: Five Times Tony Trained Steve)

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Plug, Anal Training, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Consensual Non-Consent, Dirty Talk, Edgeplay, Fantasizing, Feminization, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Fucking Machine, Humiliation, Kink Exploration, Mentor/Protégé, Objectification, Safewords, Slurs, Training, fucked to exhaustion, tech kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28255794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic
Summary: Tony’s alone in the workshop. Steve strides in and just spits it all out, like he’s facing a firing squad. Tony stares.“You… want me to what, tutor you? In gay sex.”Steve shrugs and looks as sheepish as he can in this hulking form. He tries to channel whatever had made Mrs. Finnegan in 2C forgive him so many times for causing a ruckus in the hallway, back in the day. Tony clearly doesn’t buy it.“Wow. This has definitely never happened outside a homoerotic film,” Tony mutters. “I should probably record it for posterity.”“Tony,” Steve groans. “Just show me. Like… I wanna be able to take a dick down my throat,” Steve admits, blushing but holding his ground.I wanna takeyourdick down my throat.Tony’s eyes narrow like he’s heard Steve’s thought somehow, and he looks a little hungry.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 13
Kudos: 152
Collections: 2020 Captain America/Iron Man Holiday Exchange





	Escalation (or: Five Times Tony Trained Steve)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cap Iron Man Community](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cap+Iron+Man+Community).



> This is for the Cap/IM Big Bang Community Gifts prompt: Steve is a soldier, he shouldn’t want to be Tony Stark’s kept man. Tony’s boy toy, his pet.
> 
> This is also _pretty intense._ CW: heavy humiliation kink, slurs, consensual non-consent, violent fantasies.

1.

Steve Rogers is an Avenger, a master strategist, and a highly decorated officer in the United States Army. He is a soldier, a Catholic, a leader, a role model. And he probably shouldn’t have  _ quite  _ so many fantasies about being Tony Stark’s kept boy toy. One random Wednesday night he imagines being naked and bound in the workshop, exposed to anyone who happens by. Another he thinks about Tony oiling him up and bedazzling him, using Steve as a work of art for his own amusement. 

Eventually, it gets to be too much. Steve reads a magazine article about the phenomenon of sugar daddy matching websites on his tablet. His dick strains a bit in his khaki pants. A man as rich as Tony could maintain  _ many _ sugar babies, a whole stable of ‘em. Steve’s dick stirs even more at that mental image, thinking about being bunked up with other buff blonds, a dime a dozen. It’s a little humiliating. He’s really not sure why he likes it.

Tony’s alone in the workshop. Steve strides in and just spits it all out, like he’s facing a firing squad. Tony stares.

“You… want me to what, tutor you? In gay sex.”

Steve shrugs and looks as sheepish as he can in this hulking form. He tries to channel whatever had made Mrs. Finnegan in 2C forgive him so many times for causing a ruckus in the hallway, back in the day. Tony clearly doesn’t buy it.

“Wow. This has definitely never happened outside a homoerotic film,” Tony mutters. “I should probably record it for posterity.” 

“Tony,” Steve groans. “Just show me. Like… I wanna be able to take a dick down my throat,” Steve admits, blushing but holding his ground.  _ I wanna take  _ **_your_ ** _ dick down my throat _ . Tony’s eyes narrow like he’s heard Steve’s thought somehow, and he looks a little hungry. 

“All right. Short of having your head hanging over the end of the sofa, which I don’t recommend as a first-time position, it’s kind of psychologically intense… we’re gonna need an actual bed for this,” Tony rambles, shutting down his workstation and grabbing Steve by the hand like an excitable kid. 

“Well. Good thing I have a bed,” Steve teases, a smile tugging up the corners of his mouth as he follows. 

“Mm, good plan. Familiar territory.” JARVIS directs the elevator to Steve’s floor as they make out lazily in one corner, and they fluidly slip together through the doors when they open, hurrying towards Steve’s bed. “All right. Here’s the deal,” Tony explains, slipping his shoes off as Steve does the same, facing him. “I’m gonna lie down on my back, and you’re kind of gonna have your ass over my face. But I promise this is optimal positioning,” he grins. 

Steve offers a slow smirk of his own. “Sounds like a win-win to me, Mister Stark.” Once Tony’s settled and has his cock out—one with pleasing heft, by the looks of it—Steve climbs onto the bed and swings his leg over Tony’s torso, facing his package. 

“Ass up,” Tony directs, tugging at Steve’s hips to guide him. “The higher your ass, the straighter your throat. Then you can basically just faceplant on it, for lack of a better term.”

Steve laughs, but he assumes the position—ass in the air and his lips brushing Tony’s cock, so that the other man shudders from the feather-light touch. 

“All right, come on, Steven. Put some effort into it,” Tony jokes. He offers himself to Steve with his hand fisted at the base of his cock, already half-hard. Steve licks and slurps at it a bit, getting the head nice and wet and letting it fill out on his tongue. Then he slides down, slowly, forcing himself past his gag reflex. “There you go sweetheart,” Tony coos, his voice sounding softer through the buzzing in Steve’s ears, like auditory tunnel vision. “Take that dick. That’s right. That’s how you do it.” His tone is pleasant, but also horribly entitled. Steve’s not quite sure why he doesn’t walk out or start griping at Tony. But he  _ is _ sure he’s into this, this slight edge of humiliation. He wants more. He just isn’t quite sure how to ask for it.

2.

_ A future lesson _ . 

That’s all Tony’s text message says, but it’s accompanied by a link to a website. Said site hosts a series of “true stories” (Steve’s learned to be skeptical) about the author’s “anal training” journey. Steve gets weirdly turned on reading them. 

He’s not  _ quite _ sure why the theme does it for him. But it hits something deep in his belly that makes him squirm, even though he’s not necessarily that enamoured of the sensation of anal penetration. He’s tried a finger. Doesn’t really get all the fuss. But the idea of Tony stretching him open, breaking him on progressively wider plugs, makes Steve squirm.

He texts Tony some of his embarrassed thoughts, and Tony is clearly super into it. Steve can’t shake the idea for a week, and he suspects that’s part of the point. 

Then one day he wakes up and Tony’s sitting in his living room with an anal plug and an enema kit. Steve does the enema, and afterward Tony bends him over the arm of his own sofa to plug him up. Halfway through the morning Tony fetches him and switches it out for a larger plug. At lunchtime, Tony gives him a light, over-the-knee spanking and every strike jostles the invading silicone, making him more desperate. He comes and then Tony gives his ass a break.

Until that night, anyway.

3.

Tony’s been trying plugs of different sizes on and off for a week when he brings Steve down to the workshop one afternoon, engages blackout mode, and shows Steve what he’s been working on. It’s… pretty shocking, seeing the sleek metal machine, its bent arm mounted with a  _ large _ dildo, tip pointed towards the padded bench. It’s huge and lavender, with a garish sheen to it. Certainly no doubt about what it’s for. Tony actually looks a little nervous.

“You have your safewords if you need them,” Tony reminds him. Soft signal, hard signal. Steve had admitted to rape fantasies during one of their sessions with the plugs, and Tony immediately gave him two levels of safeword.  _ I don’t really want more but I’m willing to be forced  _ and  _ no, actually stop now or else I’ll break your hand.  _

“I want to see this thing fuck you,” Tony admits, and Steve feels a frisson of pleasure throughout his body, knowing that he’s not going to say no if Tony  _ wants  _ it, “but seriously… this dick is going to  _ modify _ your insides, sweetheart.” Even as he says it, he steps forward and clasps his hand around the back of Steve’s neck, his movements fluid and sexy. Steve tips his head down instinctively, murmuring low.

“I’ve liked the big ones,” he admits, and of course Tony knows that, he’s  _ heard _ the sounds Steve makes when taking a big plug into his ass. The violation is what makes it so good, the edge of instinctive fear. “Do I have to beg?”

Tony groans under his breath, presses his mouth hard against Steve’s, and jerks their hips together. He’s hard in his jeans, and Steve wishes Tony would fuck him with  _ that _ . But Tony keeps playing up the “training” angle, and maybe Steve’s not quite brave enough to admit that it’s not  _ only _ about training, that he hopes the amount of time Tony’s been giving him lately is an indication of something more. He melts a little as Tony makes out with him, leaning back against a column. 

“You wouldn’t, babe. But I might make you,” Tony sighs contentedly, only just stepping back.

“You could,” Steve admits. “Tony… I know this isn’t…” He reaches a hand up to the back of his neck, rubbing it nervously, thinking about the two levels of safeword this man gave him. He’s sure his face is bright red. “Part of me kind of wishes it was actually permanent, ya’know? I’m… really not turned  _ off _ by the idea of a cock you built reengineering my guts.”

It might be the most scandalizing fantasy he’s confessed so far, but it’s certainly not the first. He’s been pushing at the edges all week, admitting things when he’s horny that he never would otherwise, and Tony hasn’t complained once. He certainly doesn’t now, crowding against Steve’s body with another hard, dominating kiss and then shoving Steve towards the machine. 

“Get naked. On your front. I’m gonna tie you down with something you could get out of in an emergency, but you’re not likely to break out accidentally.” Steve nods and strips off quickly, straddling the bench first and then lowering himself onto his stomach. He finds that it’s just long enough for him to turn his head to the side and rest his cheek on the padded surface, but short enough so that his dick just clears the bench when he’s situated with his head supported. There are two narrower padded supports, positioned low and closer to the machine’s arm for his knees and shins, but when Tony straps him in with his arms hugging underneath the bench Steve feels a little off-kilter, even though he’s fully secured. Once his torso is in bondage, Steve can’t really see what’s going on, and the mechanics are whisper-quiet. But he can hear Tony moving around, adjusting the machine manually, and then there’s the familiar kiss of gloved and lubricated fingertips tracing his hole. 

Tony had specified that he was to clean himself out beforehand and insert a medium-sized plug before coming to the workshop. Of course, Steve had been curious, but he did as he was told, and so it’s less of a leap now from the thing that’s already inside of him to the monster cock Tony designed for the machine. Tony removes the placeholder plug perfunctorily, then tugs at his ass and stretches the muscle a little wider. Steve makes a low, cut-off sound when Tony hooks his fingers and tugs in opposite directions, and his hole flutters a bit before he relaxes. 

Finally, after a few minutes of stretching, Tony aligns the dildo and slowly pushes it forward. There must be some kind of manual setting, apart from the motor, as the penetration is slow and pauses intermittently to let Steve relax. It really is fucking huge, bigger than anything he’s taken before. Steve pants through his open mouth and feels tears gathering in the corners of his eyes, but he doesn’t tell Tony to stop. The thing consumes him, moving at its glacial but inexorable pace, splitting him open until it finally bottoms out. 

“All right,” Tony announces with an audible smirk. “That’s calibration done.” And a motor hums to (still relatively quiet) life, the dick inside him slowly starting to thrust. It pulls out all the way to the sculpted head before it reverses course, and Steve can’t help a little whimpering sound.    


“Aw,” Tony teases. “You gonna treat him right, Stevie?” He crouches down next to Steve’s face and pushes back a stray bit of hair. 

“It’s just a machine,” Steve points out, a little breathless. 

"Yeah,” Tony agrees, rubbing his thumb over Steve’s lips. “But  _ you're _ just a whore." 

Steve’s eyes go wide and he can’t hold back a kind of low hum of agreement, his eyes fluttering shut for a moment. The machine keeps nailing him at a slow, regular pace, and it’s impossible to confuse it with how a human would fuck, no little hitches at the height of each thrust, absolutely no variation. It’s an extra layer of objectification, and part of Steve hates that he likes it so much. Tony gives him two fingers to suck and he hollows his cheeks obediently, stroking with his tongue. Tony’s cool and collected as he pushes Steve’s edges. 

After ten minutes, maybe, of Steve going slowly insane, drooling around the webbing of Tony’s fingers, Tony presses something on the little black remote in his hand and the agonizing long, slow thrusts shift. The machine fucks just as deep, but only pulls back halfway, and triples in speed. Steve starts to grunt at a regular rhythm as it drills into him and the bench starts to rock, just a few centimeters back and forth. 

There must be some kind of track that he missed, Steve thinks, but the thing is artificial balls-deep inside him and he’s kind of fuckstupid. He hangs his head and groans, and Tony just curls his fingers up against Steve’s soft palette and makes him gag. He  _ likes _ that, Steve thinks, instantly turned on by Tony’s reaction more than the tickling sensation and resultant convulsion of his throat. The machine fucks him fractionally deeper, then retreats again, the pattern intricate but regular. Tony unzips his jeans, feeds Steve his cock. The machine fucks him faster as Tony comes.

Steve loses a bit of time.

He zones back into focus and he’s still being reamed wide open. He thinks maybe he’s reaching his limit. The padded surface is damp against his cheek, and his ass feels sore and loose. “Softball,” he mumbles, feeling almost drowsy with exhaustion and something else he doesn’t recognize, some muzziness in his head. He waits for Tony to stop the scene, turn the machine off, ease Steve down from it like he did once during their sessions when Tony had gone up a size a little too fast and Steve called it. But he doesn’t do that.

_ 20% _ , Tony had promised.  _ I’ll only violate your soft-out 20% of the time. But I decide which 20% _ ,” he added, low and dangerous, his hand loosely clasping Steve’s throat. Steve got a stiffy instantaneously.

And now here they are. Tony laughs out loud, slaps Steve’s cheek. It’s his choice whether to use the hard out. He doesn’t.

Tony crouches down, his face level with Steve’s. “Oh no, sweetie,” he coos, stroking Steve’s jawline with his thumb. “This is where you live now, on the fucking machine. Don’t you like your new home?”

Steve shudders all over his body. He’s coming around the dick plowing open his insides, he realizes. Tony just keeps staring at him, gripping him by the chin. It’s a lot to be held like that, by Tony’s unwavering gaze. He whispers, “yes,” and then Tony’s mouth is closing on his, stealing his air.

4.

Steve has to admit, after the first scene with the fucking machine, that he has a definite humiliation kink. He blurts it out at some point during the three hours of aftercare Tony gives him for his asshole to heal. That in itself is humiliating, and so he lies in Tony’s bed, unable to ignore it, and tells Tony how much having his first-level limit violated unexpectedly turned him on. 

Tony’s on him like a shark. “Yeah?” He tongues Steve’s mouth open, strokes Steve’s puffy hole with gloved fingertips like he’s contemplating wrecking it again before it heals all the way. “You liked that?”

“Yeah,” Steve whispers between kisses. “I… oh  _ fuck _ , Tony,” he moans at a deep bite-and-suck to his neck where it’ll show if anyone sees him over the next few hours.  _ Just experimenting, his ass.  _ “I knew I had a dark side. Didn’t realize it went so deep.”

“Mmm. You’re giving me  _ ideas _ ,” Tony whispers in his ear, low and raspy. He sounds sinful, and Steve wants to experience every single one of those ideas. 

That doesn’t mean he knows what to  _ expect _ of those ideas, though. The first comes quickly, after Tony’s given him a delicious orgasm, done a final check of his asshole and deemed it almost fully healed, and then dozed off with him for several hours. When Steve wakes up, it’s to Tony handling his soft cock. 

“Whuh…?”

“Chastity device,” Tony explains, locking the mostly clear plastic device in place before Steve can fully register what’s happening to him. The only part of it that’s not clear is the tiny padlock, a gleaming gold. “We’re gonna train your cock not to get hard anymore,” Tony casually informs him, and Steve’s eyes open wide.

“Shit.”

“Genius, right? I mean, it’ll still be able to drool. You can come, kind of. It’ll be cute.” 

Steve suspects Tony’s read his mind somehow. Don’t some of the alien races have telepaths? Maybe Tony made a deal with Thor. Doesn’t really matter  _ how _ he gets to some of Steve’s most secret kinks, though. The point is that he does, and it makes Steve incredibly horny. 

“You want that baby? You wanna drip like a pussy?” He lightly strokes Steve’s locked up cock with a fingertip and Steve hisses like a cat, arching his back. He’s not sure whether Tony’s speaking to him or his genitals. He’s also not sure he cares.

“Yeah,” Tony smirks. “I figured. Take care of your business. I wanna plug you and teach your ass to relax when you’re turned on. It’ll be fun.

5.

_ Fun _ is maybe not  _ exactly  _ the right word. But after a month in regular chastity, and no signs of Tony’s desire for or interest in Steve decreasing, he decides not to question it. His physiological responses to arousal  _ do  _ start to change. He’s sure he’d be erect if not bound by the device, especially when Tony gets all up in his face and calls him mean and naughty names. But Steve also gets used to the diffuse feeling of pleasure throughout his body, and while it’s not quite textbook Pavlov, his ass does learn to relax when sex is on the table.

And things… keep escalating.

Steve’s humiliation kink is part of it, but there’s also something else, a kind of kink for Tony-as-teacher, for being  _ instructed _ in the ways of rough sex and other play. He has a dream one night where he’s dressed in a schoolboy’s short pants and jacket and Tony is wearing reading glasses, with much more silver at his temples than he has in real life. In the dream, of course, Tony paddles him in front of the class. 

A few days later Tony declares that Steve’s pussy needs some more training, and smacks Steve directly on his hole before sliding a butt plug in. Steve’s a little surprised, as they’ve played with the fucking machine four more times since the first, and it’s not like he has trouble with penetration. Tony doesn’t fuck him. Steve’s not certain he  _ wants _ to, which seems odd, but maybe it’s just not a thing every man likes. He lets Steve blow him, frequently, and he fucks him with the machine and other toys. It doesn’t feel like anything’s missing, despite what he might have expected before getting into a sexual relationship with an actual human man.

Anyway, the thing is, Steve’s ass already feels… pretty well trained. After a session with the machine, he’ll gape open for a few seconds before the serum works to tighten up his sphincter muscles again. Steve’s starting to develop a thing for that sensation, or maybe just the idea of it, the raw vulnerability of literally being open for Tony’s eyes and whatever he wants to stuff in there.

“Not… saying no,” Steve grunts, balancing on his forearms on Tony’s mattress as Tony pushes the plug all the way inside. “But didn’t we do that already?”

“What, with the first round of plugs?” Tony laughs. “No, sweetheart. That was the appetizer.” And then he gives Steve a hard, jolting smack, right over the plug inside him, the shock reverberating throughout his entire body and making him moan. “Think about it. What if the Hulk gets horny one day and needs something to fuck?” Steve doesn’t think it’s a serious suggestion, but Tony says it so casually, like of  _ course _ Steve’s ass would be available for Bruce’s other form. “What else are we supposed to do, traumatize some lady-horse? Nah.” He pats the plug a few more times, lighter, and then wanders over to his closet. “I’d rather train this pussy up.”

His voice is muffled from within the deep little room that could almost be a bedroom itself, rather than just storage space for Tony’s clothes. Steve wonders if Tony would let him sleep on the closet floor sometime, naked and alone. When he emerges, it’s with a frankly  _ terrifying  _ dildo, as thick as a man’s arm. “See what I mean?” Tony smirks, putting the thing on the mattress in front of Steve’s face. “Lick it,” he orders, tone instantly commanding, and Steve’s tongue reaches for the silicone skin even before he’s consciously considering it. It tastes like nothing, really, but his tongue can barely cover any surface area with each lick, tracing the artificial veins moulded into its shape.

“There you go,” Tony praises, low and mocking. He sits down on the bed next to Steve’s hip and gives his butt a condescending little pat. “Worship that thing with your tongue. Once you’re ready, it’s gonna rape your sloppy pussy,” he promises, squeezing Steve’s ass with one hand. “It’s gonna tear you open, and I’m gonna laugh and I’m gonna come on you, whore, and you’ll beg for it, won’t you?”

“ _ Yes _ , Tony,” Steve moans, rocking his hips back and forth unconsciously and rubbing his tongue all over the toy, opening his mouth wide and sliding from side to side, up and down its length. 

“That’s what I thought, bitch. You’re mine, aren’t you? Do whatever I tell you.”

“Yes, yes,” Steve mumbles under his breath. “Yours. Bitch, bitch bitch, your bitch, oh God, please,” Steve whispers, his cock straining against the device and leaking onto the sheets as he loses the ability to form sentences. He rubs his cheek along the length of the dildo while he mumbles, his own saliva wetting his skin. Tony leans forward, lining his lips up against Steve’s ear, and practically purrs into it.

“No.”

**Author's Note:**

> In my head, Tony never touches Steve’s asshole without gloves, which makes Steve feel dirty, and of course he likes it. But they never actually talk about it. 
> 
> Poll: for those who liked #4, anyone want the one where he DOES ruin Steve’s hole again before it’s done healing? Cause if you want that, it can happen.


End file.
